star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grievous
Grievous, formerly known as Qymaen jai Sheelal, was a Kaleesh Cyborg who served as the Supreme Commander of the Separatist Droid Army of the Separatist Alliance during the time of the Clone Wars. History Clone Wars Malevolence Campaign Abregado Kaliida Nebula .]] Behind the scenes Grievous was developed for the 2005 movie ''Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith as a powerful new villain on the side of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. He was introduced in "Chapter 20" of the animated series Star Wars: Clone Wars, which aired over a year before the film's release, but his appearances in that series have been relegated to the Legends continuity. In Revenge of the Sith and the second Clone Wars animated series, he was voiced by Matthew Wood as well as being portrayed as a hero in The Clone Wars. It is unknown if the heroic portrayal of Grievous will return in Season 7. Before Matthew Wood was cast in the role of Grievous, producer Rick McCallum suggested British actor Gary Oldman for Grievous' role. However, at the end, Oldman didn't accept the role and Wood was cast instead. In Angry Birds Star Wars II, Grievous appears during the events of Attack of the Clones. Also, instead of dying at Obi-Wan Kenobi's hands on Utapau, Grievous accompanies Anakin Skywalker and Emperor Sheev Palpatine to Mustafar, where he helps them defeat the stormtroopers who did not side with them. After the defeat of Skywalker, Grievous isn't seen again during the game, possibly indicating that he was defeated or killed offstage. External links * General Grievous in the Databank * General Grievous on Battle Droids Wiki Appearances *''Millennium Falcon'' *''The Eyes of Revolution'' * * *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic'' * * * *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Deep Forest'' * * * * *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film / novelization / junior novelization *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''The Clone Wars: The Battle Begins'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Lost Legion'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''The Clone Wars: Forces of Darkness'' *''The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom'' *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' *''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: Destroy Malevolence'' *''The Clone Wars: Secret Missions 1: Breakout Squad'' *''The Clone Wars: Grievous Attacks!'' * *''The Clone Wars: Defenders of the Republic'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Clone Wars: The Fall of Falleen'' * *''The Clone Wars: Downfall of a Droid'' *''The Clone Wars: Discount'' *''The Clone Wars: Jedi in Training'' * *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''The Clone Wars: The Dreams of General Grievous'' * *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Siege'' *''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided'' (Part 1) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Hunt for Grievous'' * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars 5'' *''The Clone Wars 6'' * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Obsession 4'' *''Obsession 5'' * *''Brothers in Arms'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars: Grievous Getaway'' * *''A Hero Seeks Not Vengeance'' *[[Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith (Novelization)|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith novelization]] *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' video game *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Galactic Crisis!'' *''Obi-Wan's Foe'' *''Evil Eyes'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Hidden Enemy'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' * *''Agent of the Empire—Iron Eclipse, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''Death Star'' *''Empire 27: "General" Skywalker, Part 2'' *''Empire 32: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 3'' *''Beyond the Rim'' * *''Scoundrels'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Celestia Galactica Photografica'' Sources *''The Official Star Wars 20th Anniversary Commemorative Magazine'' * * * *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Episode III: Revenge of the Sith: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''The Story of General Grievous: Lord of War'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' * *''Power of the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Heroes and Villains Flip Book'' *''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 27'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season One *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.4'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.7'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.10'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars Art: Visions'' *''Star Wars: Mysteries of the Jedi'' * *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.28'' * * *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Episode Guide'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Sith Wars'' *''Suns of Fortune'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' Category:Admirals and Generals of the Separatist Alliance Category:Cyborgs Category:Deities Category:InterGalactic Banking Clan Members Category:Jedi Hunters Category:Kaleesh Category:Males Category:Sharpshooters and Snipers Category:Sith Minions Category:Warlords